Love complex
by scarlet-bunny
Summary: sae, the new transfer student from Hokkaido experienced hardship in Teiko high. For some reason Akashi agreed to teach her, but what's his real motive? not only that, Murasakibara turned out to be Sae's childhood friend, but he didn't see her as a mare friend either. Akashi x oc x Murasakibara
1. meeting

Firstly i don't own kurobas, i only own my own oc Sae. And i do apologize because it'll be many ooc characters =u=" this story's setting is in Teiko high, yes GOD!~ GOM doesn't split up*shout to the lord*/SLAPP.

Lastly mind my grammar; i'll do my best from now on. Minna, please enjoy

Fyi italic and bold words means speaking in his/her mind

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

"It's been a week since i transfer to this high school, yet i can't understand a single thing. The schedule is fine, but the subjects are all... out of this world... i'm still not used to their teaching method, oh God what to do..." said a girl with medium black hair. She just came from Hokkaido last week and not used to study in Teiko high. She didn't have perfect grades, her sports was so-so, though her best subject was art, her art score was so-so.

"Don't worry too much Sae, you'll be fine~" said a girl with long pinky hair.

"Well it's easy for you to say momo-chan, you have excellent grade..." said Sae.

"Hmm~ well that's true, but hey, you tried your best right? I'm sure the teacher notice it and give you a hand with the subject."Said Momo.

"i guess i need to work hard..." *sigh* "nee Momo-chan, can you teach me math? I'm really stupid-"

***ding dong ding dong***

The bell rang before Sae finished her word. After this was Math. She hurried back to the class room and took a seat. Not long the teacher, Mr kozue came to the class room.

"Good morning everybody..." he smiled a little."okay so i'll be returning your exam paper before we continue to the next chapter."

Sae sweat dropped. She knew what would happen next. She didn't do well on that test and got frustrated afterwards. She knew for sure how low her score would be.

"As always Mr Akashi here get the highest score, congratulation." said Mr Kozue, as he gave the test paper to Akashi.

**Sae p.o.v**

_**Akashi is the smartest guy in the school... he's the captain of the basketball team, meaning that he is leading the legendary generation of miracles, he's grade are amazing, and he has this... perfection... aura  
**_

_**Although he is um... cold and ignorant i suppose... i've never seen him talking to anyone other than his basketball members and Momo-can of course**_**.**

Not long Mr Kozue looked at me with a sinister look, and started to talk

"On the other hand, Miss Minami, your score... um... it's the lowest in the class..."said him as he returned the damn paper to me.

I faced palm,I didn't say a word and just grabbed that stupid paper. I didn't know why but i felt like Mr Kozue hated me... or something...

I bowed and about to return to my seat when i heard Mr Kozue's voice again

"You should study with Mr Akashi, i'm sure he'll be a good tutor for you."

I got goose bump by his word. There was no way, i mean NO WAY that i would study with him. ... Somehow he... umm... from him... i sensed... danger.

I replied fast "Um.. se-sensei, i don't need a tutor, and i'm sure Akashi-san is busy and i do-"

"i don't mind helping her out." I startled as he said those words. I never expected he would agree to that kind of proposal. Also i ... didn't feel comfortable around him...

"Okay, it's settle then, please teach her Mr Akashi, i'm counting on you..."said Mr Kozue.

After that the lesson began, and i just lost half of my soul because of that shitty agreement.

-after school-

I thought that i need to thank him or something... even if i dislike the idea *sigh*

I walked to his desk, he was packing his bag, and about to go to practice i presumed.

"A-Akashi-san..."i said with a small voice. He looked up, straight in to my eyes. There i found a strange feeling. He looked at me with his heterochromatic eyes, and it was as if i sucked in to that two colours. "What is it?"his word snapped me from dreamland, and i shook my head without even realizing it. "U-umm... thank you for ... you know for agreeing to be my tutor... and maybe we can start on Monday?"

_**Since today was Friday, it was obvious that he would start to teach me on Monday, but what the heck i was only confirming things with him...**_

he looked at me with a strange gaze, and then he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down.

He gave that piece of paper to me "here's my e-mail address and home address, come to my place tomorrow at 10 a.m." i never said anything back, but he walked out as if it was the end of the conversation.

He left me alone in the empty class room. I stared at the door he just walked out from. My mind went blank, before long i shout to my self

_**Wh-what is that?! Why do i need to come to his place? I- i don't get him at all!**_

_**He... won't do anything strange right? I mean... Akashi would not do something strange... it's Akashi on the topic, the top student...so Of course not, right? AGHHHHHHH what am i thinking...**_

I tried to calm my mind but it was useless. I went down to the first floor and walked to the shoes locker room. There i met someone. He was huge, quiet man. He was eating tons of snacks. I felt a little uneasy, so i grabbed my shoes and when i was about to flee, he grabbed my wrist all of the sudden. I was shocked and took a glance at him. He knelled down, he was now at the same height as me. He then asked me with his poker face look. "You are Minami Sae?"

i thought to myself, _**did **__**i met him before? He knew me from somewhere?**_

"Um... do you know me?"i asked him while trying to loosen his gripped

"... don't you remember me? I'm Mukkun..." he stared at me with his puppy eyes *back image is hushpuppies*

_Mukkun? I think i know that name... but where? It's been only a week since i'm here... i was in Hokkaido during middle school... hmmmmm..._

_AHHHHHHH!_

"You are Mukkun from my elementary days right ?" i grabbed his hand instead. I felt so energic all of the sudden. It was such a coincidence; I've never thought that i would meet him again.

He's eyes soften and petted my hair. He nodded at me and stood up.

"nee~you are so tall now... i guess we have like about 40 cm gap" asked me

"... you are still the same... your face didn't change at all... although... your hair is long now..." said him with a monotone voice.

"hmmm~ look who's talking, your hair is pretty long for a boy tee-hee~"

I took a glimpse on what he was wearing so i playfully asked him "so you are in the basketball club?" he nodded "i shouldn't bother you then~ see you on Monday mukkun~" he nodded and saw me leaving the shoe locker room.

**Normal p.o.v**

"Atsushi, what are you doing, let's go practice." Said a familiar voice

The giant high schooler looked at him lazily and began to walk to the voice source. "Aka-chin, wait for me..."

**Akashi p.o.v**

_**So they know each other... i need to be careful or else...**_

*sigh*

_**I who always win... don't need to worry, specially dealing with someone like him... it'll be a piece of cake**_

"Atsushi, what are you doing, let's go practice." Shout myself to the 2m baby.

He looked at me with a poker face, no... more like a lazy face, he ran towards me and followed me to the gym.

* * *

Haha i guess starting the next chapter, it'll be war between both of them XDD

Which one do you think is suitable for Sae?

Review please~


	2. horror pt1

to:damnheart.o3 thank you so much for reading

to:Xion Knight i'll try to make it super interesting XD

to:gues thank you so much for the tip, are there too many grammatical error? I'm really sorry for the inconvenience

Minna here is chapter two, although my grammar is far from perfect, i hope you enjoy it (0w0)b

Fyi italic and bold words means speaking in his/her mind

Happy reading guys~

* * *

The day had come. It was Saturday. The night passed so fast, because of that Sae was unable to sleep at all. Her heartbeat went doki-doki like crazy. She was worried sick, she was thinking all night long about her classmate Akashi. It was not about something romantic, it was just... curiosity.

_**Why did he invite me to his house... he gave me his e-mail too... is it okay to give his house and e-mail address to a stranger?(me) i mean we barely know each other...**_

That what was she thought last night. Despite her lack of sleep, she didn't feel tired at all. It was because (probably) excitement?

.

.

.

"AHHH SHOOT! It's already this late...!? AKASHI WILL KILL ME!" screamed Sae, she was so worried about today and kind of... daydream about 2 whole hours.

She dashed towards the bathroom, changed her cloth, brushed her tooth, and grabbed a piece of sandwich on the table. She put it into her mouth, and quickly put on her shoes.

"Why are you rushing? You have a date honey?"asked her mom

Her face was blank, dumbfounded, suddenly it turned bright red "O-OF COURSE NOT MOM! You know better that i don't have a boyfriend!"

"well perhaps blind date~ you don't need to be shy dear, you already in high school and-"

"O—Okay mom, just stop it, i'm already late, if i don't get going, Akashi will kill me!" she cut her mom words

"Ara~So his name is Akashi?" teased her mother.

"M-MOM! I just go there to study, now if you are done with the chit chat i'll be going..."

She ran all the way to the bus station. The bus almost closed, she ran in a weird way, she screamed "HEYYYYYY, PLEASE WAIT!"

Someone heard it and asked the bus driver to wait, seeing that, she smile and got to he bus. *pant* *pant* "Thank you so much for the help i thought the bus already—" as she looked at the person who just saved her butt, her eyes widen. He was a guy, a hot one too.

.

.

.

Short silent

.

.

"Hey, don't worry, it's not a big thing anyway." he said to her. "but i still have to thank you... um... your name?" her face was slightly pink. She never thought that today she would bump into a hunk. " Hyuga Junpei " answered him.

"uh... Hyuga-kun. I'm Sae, Minami Sae... nice to meet you."

They took a seat in the bus and chatted for a little while.

Sae P.O.V

_**This must be... fate, yes fate... i finally meet a handsome guy, and he's super nice too... ~i wonder, is he in the same grade as me?**_

"So- Hyuga-kun, are you a high school student?"i asked him politely. He stared back at me for a little while after that, He adjust his glasses "I'm second year at Seirin High."

I blinked a few times "A-Ah i see, i'm from Teikou- High. Should i call you Hyuga-senpai instead? " he chuckled and looked at me straight in the eyes " no need for that, just call me Hyuga."

He had a sharp eyes, it instantly melted my heart. If i knew someone like him exist, i would go to Seirin instead of Teiko.

Before i realized it, i finally reached my destination. I didn't want to say goodbye to him, but i guessed this is goodbye for now...

I said goodbye to him and got out from the bus. I walked, and according to the map that he gave me yesterday it was around the corner. Before long i found it. A big, modern-looking house.

"Holly shit, his house is something else..." i stared like an idiot in front of his house. I wasn't sure that i went to the right place. I looked at the corner and it was written "AKASHI RESIDENCE"

I gathered up courage and pushed the bell.

" Who is it?" someone asked through the monitor

"-i-is Akashi..." i spoke hesitantly

"Oh it's you, wait for a bit"and the voice gone. Before long, Akashi opened the door, instead of welcoming me he glared at me

"Late..." he said with monotone yet scary voice.

"So-sorry Akashi, i- it's um..." before finishing my excuse, he grabbed my hand and showed me the way into the house. Unexpectedly, inside his house was so big, although it was too... quiet and umm empty?

"U-uh... Akashi-san where is your parents?" i asked me while trying to loosen up his grip.

"... Working."he said, and kept on holding my wrist, unwanted to let it go.

_**Crap, his parents are absent. That means i'm here alone with him right? Why do i feel nervous now...**_

"U-uh.. Akashi-san, should we study in the... living room?"

He didn't bother to reply that. He went straight to (i presume) his room. He asked me to go in. I hesitated a little, i took a glance and his faced was serious. I didn't sense that he would do something to me; i mean we're talking about the honor student Akashi...

I took a step and put my bag on the floor.

"Um... Akashi-san, your room is really clean... and... comfortable?"

He just smiled at me, i never thought that he could. He always looks so serious.

"Shall we begin?"He asked.

"Yeah..."i pulled out my notebook and my stationary sets. He sat on his study chair. I got close to him and asked him "Akashi-san, do you have spare chair...? And your desk is a little too small for two person... why don't we go to the living room instead?"

He looked at me with a strange gaze. His hetero chromatic eyes froze me, i was unable to look at another direction.

"We don't need spare chair, and this desk will work fine." He answered it while opening the text book. I was curious; i went to his desk, stand beside him and asked him again

"... then where should i seat?"

.

.

.

He smirked, an evil one...he opened his eyes, pulled out his chair a little bit, he caught me off guard by grabbed my wrist. His sudden action made me lost my balance and tripped down. He caught me just fine and now... how should i put this...

"Just seat on my lap" He said while he wrapped his arm around me. My face turned red, and i tried to get his hand off me. "A-A-AKASHI-SAN, Don't do this, it's impolite... and- and... "

He hugged me tighter; his strong arm made me released an 'EEP' sound. He put his head on my shoulder, and spoke near my right ear. "You come here to study, not to argue."

I wanted to disappear now, How can i concentrate when he hugged me like this! I never knew Akashi was this kind of person.

He began to explain the theory for the following chapter

_**Jesus, what kind of mess is this, am i being punished or something? I can't believe that i'm sitting on his lap, am i cursed?! It's better to let Momo-chan teach me, Oh God i'm gonna cry...**_

"Sae, do you understand?" i jumped a little. I didn't concentrate at all, ummm no it was more like it was IMPOSSIBLE for me to concentrate. How should i reply his question...

"... U-uh... yeahh..."i lied to him; i needed to end this tutoring quickly but then...

"Liar, you didn't hear a single word that i said..." he hugged me tighter "EEEPPP!" i was busted... "That calls for punishment..."said him with a smirk on his face. Suddenly he nibbled my earlobe. "Hnnngggg—" he smiled amused by me sudden moan "What's wrong ?" he asked innocently. I couldn't speak properly, my mind went blank, my face was hot "E-Ear, my-my ear..." he then that sly men smiled. "Don't worry about it, it's your fault anyway..."

I tried to loosen his.. Hug, but it was no use. He had amazing strength, and i lost. I tried to calm down, and tried to tolerate his action. He began again. "let's start over, when you occur this kind of problem, you can use this formula and substitute the result with this.."

Not long he finished one sub-chapter. He then gave me a few numbers of questions. I tried to solve all of them. His method is really easy to follow, i must say myself, despite of these... inconveniences...

A few minutes later Akashi ran eyes over my answer sheet and he smiled. "You did well, it's all correct." I smiled, finally i understood that problems. Suddenly he hugged me again, put his head near my ear and whispered to me "Since you did so well, let me have my payment for teaching you."His left hand suddenly moved to my inner tight. Realizing that,

i tried to stop him with both of my hands. "A-Akashi, what are you doing..hhnnn... st-stop it..." to make everything worse, he liked my neck, and it caused me goose bump. Without realizing it, i let go of his hand, and he began to move his hand in to my skirt. I wanted to cry, he was harassing me, this pervert guy...

"Y-you pervert, stop this!" i shouted, eventually he stopped, i was relieve. When i looked back, i froze in horror. He looked really pissed. I just realize that i made him mad...

"A-Akashi-san... i'm sorry, but you.."

" i don't do this to just anyone for your information..."his word was cold and ruthless.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry if i offend you..."i stood up while apologizing to him. He kept silent for a while, and then he stood up and looked at me. I couldn't understand him at all. He walked towards me.

"W-wait... umm... to-toilet, i need to go to the toilet..."i dashed to the exit "i have a bathroom inside this room, no need to go outside. I turned back at him, i smiled weakly "i-is that so..."

-in the bathroom—

_**HOLY SHIT, what just happen?! What should i do? He might do something nasty to me, SHIIIIITTTTTT *sob* oh God, should i just run away? Should i knock him out? No-no it's not an option, he's way to strong...**_

_**I never knew he is... this kind of person...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Okay, i need to get out from here ASAP**_

I got out from the bathroom; he was lying on his bed. Without further ado, i took my bag and books, "A-Akashi-san, i just remember that i need to go with my mom, she e-mailed me just now, i need to go, thank you for today—" i was sure this plan would work just fine, i hurried towards the door, and it was _**LOCK..**_

I sweat dropped, i got a bad feeling about this...i didn't want to look back; i could hear footsteps coming this way... "A-Akashi, the door... it's.." suddenly a hand grabbed me and i dropped my bag. He pinned me on the door, his face got dangerously close to me, his hot breath near my ear, then he whispered

**"it's lock"**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Nyahahahaa, it'll be separated in to 2 parts, please review, and i'll be happy if you can suggest ideas 0u0


	3. horror pt 2

To: LunaLightSerenade you'll find out soon enough *wink*

To: all other reviewers thank you so much for the support, please keep reading my works and review them, i am too have to apologise for the poor grammar miss-spelling and any other error, but i'm doing my best to satisfy you all with my works ^^

* * *

**I don't own anything except for my oc and this fic ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-A-Akashi-san, wh-why—ugh... stop ... please.." i begged him, my tears dropped as he kept on pinning me.

"What? Why do you want to stop?" his breath was ticking my nape, he giggled while his body was dangerously close to mine.

"A-Akashi -san, why are you being like this, please st-stop it..." i trembled, my heart was thumping really loud, i was afraid that he would hear it and tease me even more.

"Then... call my name Sae~" it was all what he said before he kissed my nape. He hugged me from behind, while one of his hands was searching a way to slip through my skirt.

"A-Akashi.. san..."

"Call my name!" somehow he was pissed, his word was changed into an order, i was confused at first, but soon i realized that he wanted me to call him by his first name. Since it was embarrassing, i could only whispered his name "Se-Sei...-kun... stop it..."

Hearing that Akashi grew a smirk on his face and he began hugging me so tightly. He sucked my neck and made a kiss mark, not one but many... i trembled and panting, *pant* *pant* "S-Sei-Kun, i said your name already, please stop this!"

"Hearing you calling my name like that, it makes me excited... i can't stop now." His hot breath reached my ears, He continued to kiss me, unbutton my cloth till he could see my collar bone."What a beautiful sight, i should put a mark in here too..." i can no longer control my leg; i was about to fall down, because my body felt like hell (hot) but he reached my waist and prevented me from falling.

With my last effort i tried to make sense out of him *pant* *pant* "S-Sei-kun, why are you " *pant* *pant* "doing this to me?" *pant*

My face was hot, i bet it was as red as a tomato, he gazed at my face as if he was examined me. He brought his face closer and closer to mine; lips were only inches from each other...

.

.

.

.

.

*DING DONGGGG*

The bell just rang, but Akashi just ignored it. His lips was trying to ravished mine

* DING DONG!*

* DING DONG!*

* DING DONG!*

* DING DONG!*

* DING DONG!*

* DING DONG!*

* DING DING DING DING DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!*

Now Akashi sure was pissed off, he released me from his embrace, and unlocked the door. He walked downstairs angrily, while i took this opportunity to grab my bag and followed him ( also buttoning the unbutton shirt) . He then opened the door and froze

"What do you want!?"Asked him angrily

"Well, the teacher was angry because my last test results, so they asked me to study with you Aka-chin" Said the visitor lazily.

"Why you little... adsdasd-suck up asdfsads- ruin my plan -sadasd" he murmured while throwing his glance at him

"Wh? Did you say something Aka-chin? Uh? Sae, what are you doing there?"He looked a little bit surprised but somehow still using his lazy tone on his statement.

I was unable to say anything, but deep down i wanted to cry, i wanted him to know everything since he was my childhood friend, and somehow i trust him a lot, but this is not the time for it, i needed to run away. I had enough of Akashi's sexual harassment.

I bowed a little and ran away as fast as i could, even though it was raining hard all of the sudden.

.

.

.

.

.

" Did something happen to her Aka-chin?"

*sigh* " Just come in Atsushi..."

"Huh? Okay.."

"Oh and Atsushi..."

"Yeah Aka-chin?"

"On our next training, extra ten laps for you"

"EEEEEHHHHH?"

============================ the next day ===================================

I barely slept yesterday, and i ended up waking extra early to conceal all Akashi's mark with a plaster. I walked lazily to school, i just hope i don't meet HIM today; His doing still lingered on my mind, and spooked me like hell...

I walked to the shoe locker and grab my shoes; suddenly i felt a presence from behind me.

"Good morning Sae~"

I turned around in fear knowing whose voice that belongs to "A-Akashi- sa- san..."

He looked at me coldly, examined my trembled body from top to bottom. "Didn't i tell you to call me by my name?"

I just avert his eyes, and that was when he saw the plaster. He touched my neck, and made me shivered. "I putted my mark to show everybody my belonging, but now you hide it? That's not good at all, we need to remove this" he attempted to remove the plaster when i suddenly said to him "Se-Sei-kun, stop it..."

He smirked and stop touching my neck. He turned around and waved "We'll maybe some other time..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lunch time In the class room**

"Hey, i saw you with Akashi this morning, are you like dating him or something?" asked one of my friend. Hearing her question i almost spout my milk. "Se-Sei-kun is just helping me study, no more no less..."

"Heee~~ well you called him by his first name though..."

"Th-that is because he asked me too..."

"Hmm... must be nice, even if he is a little bit scary, he is really cool and handsome, somehow i can feel his... emmmm sexy aura~~~"

_Sexy aura my ass... he's just a pervert, harasser, and an obsessive person!_

"i... don't agree with..."

Suddenly i felt a huge shadow from my back. I turned around slowly "Mukkun?"

"Hey Sae-chin, wanna grab something to eat?"

My friend went agape seeing his gigantic form

"Holly Shit, a titan!" Shout my friend

"Huh?"

"... okay, i think we should Mukkun, let's go..." answered me while holding his hand. We walked through the corridor when suddenly he stopped.

"? Is something the matter?"

"Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Mukkun are you okay?"

"Yes, but you are not..."

"What?"

"your hand, it's so hot, you have a fever aren't you?"

He is right, yesterday i ran back home while it was raining cats and dogs, my head was heavy too this morning, but never mind that, there was no need for him to worry.

"No of cours-"suddenly my vision blurred and everything just turned black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V, In the infirmary **

"Sae-chin, you worked so hard... please rest well..."

Mukkun stood beside the sleeping body. He knew what had happened back then (yesterday) but he chose to play dumb. He caresses her hair while gazing at her small body. He then cupped her forehead

"I won't give you to anyone... Not even Aka-chin."

Then he left the infirmary.


End file.
